mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia da Dança
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia da Dança (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic na versão original) é o primeiro dos três especiais de meia hora de Equestria Girls. Neste especial, Rarity inscreve as Rainbooms em um concurso de videoclipes para levantar dinheiro para os reparos no Acampamento Everfree. No entanto, as Shadowbolts da Escola Crystal se inscrevem para o mesmo concurso e roubam a ideia de videoclipe da Rarity. Produção Esse especial foi inicialmente anunciado para o verão de 2017 no Netflix dos Estados Unidos e depois anunciado para estreiar no Discovery Family a 24 de Junho de 2017 e Discovery Kids a 17 de Junho de 2017. Detalhes desse especial foram revelados primeiramente em um website Polaco revelando o titulo como My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia Tańca, odc. 1 e exibido no canal Polaco teleTOON+ a 14 de Maio de 2017. . De acordo com Ishi Rudell, Indigo Zap estava "de férias em algum lugar" durante os eventos desse especial. Resumo Trabalhando no lava rápido O especial começa com as Mane Seven trabalhando em seu lava rápido beneficente no estacionamento da Escola Canterlot High para juntar dinheiro suficiente para os reparos do Acampamento Everfree. No entanto, após lavar o carro de Big McIntosh e esgotado todas as outras ideias de arrecadar dinheiro, as garotas conseguiram arrecadar apenas a metade do montante que precisam e a arrecadação do acampamento acabará em uma semana. Rarity anuncia ter uma grande ideia e pede as garotas para encontra-la na sala de música mais tarde. Quando as garotas saem, Spike pergunta a Rarity sobre sua suposta ideia e ela revela não ter tido nenhuma. Chance para Arrasar Após horas olhando para as vitrines do Shopping Canterlot, Rarity ainda é incapaz de bolar uma ideia para levantar dinheiro para o Acampamento Everfree. Ela ouve um anuncia de uma televisão próxima sobre o concurso de videoclipes "Chance para Arrasar", o qual promete uma substancial quantidade de dinheiro para o vencedor. Enquanto se inscreve para o concurso, Rarity se depara com as Shadowbolts da Escola Crystal—Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare e Lemon Zest. Elas informam que estão tentando levantar dinheiro para organizar o baile de primavera da escola em um iate e que por isso irão se inscrever no concurso também. Rarity então começa a compartilhar a sua ideia de videoclipe para as Rainboons, o que deixa Sour Sweet interessada. Mais tarde, Rarity compartilha com suas amigas sua visão para o videoclipe, assim como o interesse das Shadowbolts no concurso. Ela explica que precisará do dinheiro que arrecadaram para comprar tecido para as roupas do videoclipe. Após assegurar as garotas que o prêmio do concurso será mais que o dobro do que precisam para o Acampamento Everfree, elas concordam em dar o dinheiro para as roupas. No entanto, Twilight Sparkle indica que se elas perderem, ficarão sem dinheiro para o acampamento. Fazendo o vídeo Algum tempo depois no ginásio da escola, Rarity tenta dirigir e coreografar os movimentos de dança das garotas, mas elas obtém pouco progresso. Twilight garante que as Shadowbolts não apenas terão as melhores dançarinas, mas também um espírito competitivo. Durante o treino seguinte, Sunset Shimmer acidentalmente rasga a jaqueta de Rainbow Dashcom seu salto alto e Rarity retorna para o shopping para comprar mais tecido para concerta-la. No shopping, ela vê as Shadowbolts treinando o seu próprio videoclipe—usando o mesmo conceito que Rarity havia compartilhado com elas. As Mane Seven visitam Rarity em sua casa enquanto ela concertava a jaqueta de Rainbow e ela tristemente revela que as Shadowbolts roubaram sua ideia de videoclipe. As outras garotas consideram bolar uma nova ideia de videoclipe já que estavam tendo problemas com a coreografia, mas Rarity está confiante no sucesso de sua ideia original. Ela decide ir até a Escola Crystal e confrontar as Shadowbolts diretamente e Twilight se voluntaria para acompanha-la já que costumava a estudar da escola. Twilight e Rarity se esgueiram pela Escola Crystal e encontram as Shadowbolts na sala de dança da escola. Rarity exige que elas usem uma outra ideia de videoclipe para o concurso, mas Sour Sweet recusa já que estão tão perto de completar e enviar vídeo delas. Rarity decide usar sua ideia original de qualquer forma, mas Sunny Flare indica que no momento que as Rainbooms enviarem o vídeo delas, elas aparentarão ser plagiadoras. Ideias diferentes As Mane Seven se reagrupam na sala de música da CHS para montarem um novo conceito para seu videoclipe. Applejack sugere que as garotas estejam na sala de economia domestica da escola, vestidas como cowgirls e fazendo algumas fritas de maçã. A ideia de Rainbow Dash é uma empolgante cena de perseguição em floresta inspirada na série de livros da Daring Do. Finalmente, Pinkie Pie sugere um tema de queijo espacial. No entanto, Rarity rejeita todas as ideias por elas ignorarem o principal requisito de dança do concurso e sai enfurecida da sala. Rarity vai a uma sorveteria para afogar as magoas no sorvete. Enquanto ali, ela ouve as Shadowbolts conversando sobre sua situação no concurso. Logo fica claro que as Shadowbolts não enviaram seu videoclipe por não terem uma música original para usar com sua coreografia. Elas também estão preocupadas em desapontar seus colegas ao não conseguirem organizar o baile de primavera em um iate como prometeram. Rarity vai até a mesa delas e oferece uma solução que beneficia abas as equipes. Magia da Dança Rarity leva suas amigas para o ginásio da CHS onde ela fez um palco para a sua ideia original de videoclipe. Quando Sunset Shimmer lembra que as Shadowbolts roubaram a ideia, as próprias Shadowbolts aparecem e Rarity acordou uma trégua entre os dois lados, as Shadowbolts ajudarão as Rainbooms com a coreografia e as Rainbooms compartilharão uma música original, efetivamente combinando os pontos fortes de ambas as equipes em um único videoclipe. Sunny Flare ajuda Fluttershy a mudar a letra da música enquanto Rarity e Sour Sweet entram em uma breve discussão sobre se deveriam trabalhar a dança ou a música primeiro, Sugarcoat as ajuda a chegar em um acordo. Juntas como "Crystal Rainbooms", as garotas de Canterlot High e Escola Crystal Prep filmam o videoclipe da música Magia da Dança e vencem o concurso. Com o prêmio em dinheiro, as Mane Seven tem dinheiro suficiente para renovar o Acampamento Everfree e as Shadowbolts tem o suficiente para o baile de primavera marítimo delas e todas celebram com alguns smoothies no shopping. Rarity oferece uma apresentação das Rainnbooms no baile de primavera da Escola Crystal e Sour Sweet aceitas—após elas descobrirem o que irão vestir. Galeria Dance Magic title card EGS1.png The Equestria Girls in Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png Sunny Flare, Rarity, Sour Sweet and Twilight on dance floor EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Referências en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Categoria:Equestria Girls Categoria:Especiais